Losing Your Sanity
by luv2watchtv
Summary: “And the thing that hurt him the most was that he was unable to do anything about it. All he could do was stand there helpless, watching from the sidelines. A spectator watching the downfall of Gabriella Montez.”


**A/N So this has got to be the shortest thing I've ever posted – seriously I don't think anything I've posted as been this short!**

**Anyway please review. Just tell me what you thought of this. What you liked, what you disliked…**

**And yeah my summary and title is shit. I couldn't think of anything so I just picked a quote from the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical **

**Losing Your Sanity**

**Summary:**

"**And the thing that hurt him the most was that he was unable to do anything about it. All he could do was stand there helpless, watching from the sidelines. A spectator watching the downfall of Gabriella Montez."**

The sun's rays glared harshly through the clouds as the faint hum of the singing birds could be heard in the distance. The leaves of the trees were beginning to turn a beautiful brown colour indicating that autumn was once again arriving.

Gabriella Montez lay on the grass, her hair fanned out beneath her as her hands played with the soft blades of glass. Her eyes closed, she felt the heat from the sun bore down on her and warm her cold skin as she took in the scent of her surroundings.

"_Gabriella…"_

Gabriella opened her eyes with a start at the familiar voice. Sitting up carefully, her head twisted in every direction, her eyes moving quickly in the hope to catch the owner of the smooth voice – the voice which could always comfort her.

"_Brie…"_

Her gasp was barely audible as the sound of his nickname for her flowed effortlessly from his lips. His voice burning with intensity as she struggled to catch a glimpse of him

Where was he?

Tears started to spring her eyes as she realised that she couldn't see him. As the reality dawned on her that he was out of sight – that he wasn't there.

"Gabriella…"

There was something different now. His voice sounded different. It had a rougher edge to it.

"Gabriella…"

Turning her head to the direction of the sound, Gabriella strained her eyes in the hope of seeing him.

She was disappointed

A blonde head poked out of the trees and Gabriella was confronted with the brown eyes which were frantically searching. Her chest hurt at the disappointment she felt.

"Gabriella – there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you" relief was etched into the voice – the voice which no longer sounded like him.

Gabriella wrinkled her brow, unhappy that her dream had been disturbed, and went back to lying down.

"Gabriella – come on" a shadow stood in front of her – blocking the rays of light from shining onto her. Gabriella squinted and looked up at the caring face.

"Go away…" she mumbled, willing to get the tranquillity back – hoping that he would once again reappear. He only ever seemed to want to see her when it was quiet now.

A hand caressed her face and Gabriella immediately drew away as her skin instantly realised it wasn't the hand of the person she wanted.

"Come on Gabriella – you need to get inside…" the voice spoke softly, trying to get the young woman inside the building.

"I just want to stay out here Ryan – he said he likes to meet me here…" the young blonde man stood up and sighed before walking back inside the building; knowing that there was no way that he would be able to get Gabriella inside if she was adamant about staying outside – no way unless he physically picked her up and carried her in. However he knew that he could never do that – she did after all need her peace; even if it killed him, she needed to be happy.

Gabriella stared at the retreating blonde for a minute before lying back down onto the grass, closing her eyes.

"Brie…" Gabriella smiled joyfully. He had come.

Opening her eyes, Gabriella looked to see where the direction of the voice was coming from. Her eyes caught a faint movement in the darkness of the trees – a faint movement which caused her fragile heart to flutter.

"Brie…"

Gabriella stood up abruptly as she saw the brunette young man step forward. He looked perfect – like an angel. His sparkling blue eyes were staring directly at her, filled with warmth and love. His tanned skin seemed to glow and sparkle softly from the delicate rays of sunlight.

"Troy…" Gabriella whispered, her lips forming the name of the man she loved

"Brie…"

--

From inside the building, the blonde man stood – his eyes saddening as he saw Gabriella sit up and look around. He then saw her stand abruptly and turn to face in the direction of where there were trees. The young man curiously looked over to the trees; however, saw nothing except the brown and green colours of the trees – just like he knew, deep down, that he would.

The blonde sighed as he watched Gabriella from the window and felt another presence come and stand besides him.

"Mr Evans…"

Ryan Evans.

He was Gabriella Montez' best friend – he had gone through everything with her.

"Will she ever get better?" he asked the nurse standing next to him as he watched from the window as Gabriella stood in the meadow, her eyes lit up causing her to have a faint glow around her. Her mouth moving slowly forming words he was unable to hear. Watching as she faced the trees.

"Honestly – it's hard to say. She still thinks he's alive. She refuses to accept…"

"She loved him too much. She _can't_ accept life without him. Of course she refuses to believe…"

"As long as she thinks he's alive, as long as these hallucinations keep on happening I'm unsure what we'll be able to do."

Ryan Evans closed his eyes. It hurt him to see his best friend, his sister, go through something like this. It hurt him to see the once joyful and sparkling Gabriella disappear with Troy that fateful day. It hurt him to see her slowly lose her mind, give herself over to her dreams.

It hurt him – fuck it hurt him.

And the thing that hurt him the most was that he was unable to do anything about it. All he could do was stand there helpless, watching from the sidelines. A spectator watching the downfall of Gabriella Montez. That hurt him more than anything – that he couldn't fulfil the last words of Troy Bolton. That he couldn't keep his promise that he had made that cold September night when his best friends husband begged him to take care of his wife.

"_Make sure she stays safe Ryan. Don't let her do anything stupid; don't let her give up. Make sure she lives her life like I want her to – I need her to move on, just live. Promise me that Ryan?"_

"_I promise…"_

**A/N So…. It might not really make that much sense – but I hope you would be able to understand roughly what it does mean. If not then just ask and I'll get back to you. I am planning on writing a scene which is the accident and would basically explain the relationship of Troy and Gabriella – I'm not sure if I'm going to post it or not, or if I'm even going to write it. I've written a few paragraphs but that's about it. **

**XxxNicolexxX**


End file.
